fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Inflamed Fates
is a RPG by Igor the Mii, based/inspired on Fire Emblem. Blurb The Darkshroom Kingdom's leader, Lord Brian, wants to take over FanonVerse, but knowing that Igor the Mii, Pingy Animatronic and Oliverwestern protect the FanonVerse together, he comes up with the idea of ordering his troops to attack the FanonVerse. Plot Prolouge: The Beginning The whole FanonVerse VS. Darkshroom Kingdom war started with Igor the Mii roaming around FanonTown's streets, unaware that Lord Brian, the Darkshroom king, was watching him. It doesn't take long to Igor to notice Lord Brian and engages in a battle aganist him. Chapter 1 Igor, while running to Oliver's house on Fantenerpool UK, notices Yukari Yakumo engaging in a battle with Eiki Shiki for a seemingly unknown reason, until Eiki reveals that Sans has accidentally killed Eli Ayase in the Murder Summer Camp universe, leading to the conflict in the mainverse between Eiki and Yukari. Igor teams up with Eiki to fight aganist Yukari. After defeating Yukari, she apoglizes for attacking Eiki over something that happened in another universe, and joins Igor. Chapter 2: Black Tengu Wings - Typhoon Winds Aya Shameimaru is working on her newspaper, thinking about what she should write about next. Unfortunately, this leaves Seitekina Taiyo and and Azusa Nakano open to attacks. However, as soon the Darkshroom Troops attempt to attack Seitekina and Azusa, Sonic quickly runs into the battefield and defends the two, and soon Aya joins in and defends Seitekina and Azusa as well. The heroes go to Bamboo Forest of the Lost afterwards. Chapter 3: Dream Seal - A Fujiwara's wish to save a Dreemurr Desperate to save Asriel from the Darkshroom kingdom, Fujiwara no Mokou trains her fighting ability, and Igor and his allies try to help her. However, some soldiers from the Darkshroom Troop attack Mokou, after fending off the soldiers, it is revealed that other soldiers are attempting to raid Eientei, leading to Mokou to ask Igor if she can let this one pass, Igor, however, responds with "I honestly don't give a shit what you think about Kaguya, These Darkshroom guys are pure evil and are trying to take over our world.", Which Mokou agrees, and the heroes attack the Soldiers trying to raid Eientei. Chapter 4: Fairies of the µ's Meanwhile in Otonokizaka High School, Honoka is hanging out with Umi and Kotori, discussing what kind of song they should come up in their next concert, it takes a horrible turn when Princess Julie, the princess of the Darkshroom Kingdom, attempts to attack the three, forutnely, the Fairies of Light: Sunny Milk, Luna Child and Star Sapphire, run into the situation and defend Honoka, Kotori and Umi. Chapters Prolouge: The Beginning Characters Recruited *Igor the Mii (Class: Pyro) Enemies *Lord Brian (Boss, First Fight) Chapter 1: Gap Judgement Info *Victory Requirement: Defeat the Boss Characters Recruited *Eiki Shiki (Class: Yama) (Recruited in the start of the chapter) *Yukari Yakumo (Class: Gap Yokai) (Recruited after the chapter) Enemies *Yukari Yakumo (Boss, recruited after defeat.) Chapter 2: Black Tengu Wings - Typhoon Winds Info *Victory Requirement: Defeat all enemies! Characters Recruited *Aya Shameimaru (Class: Tengu) *Seitekina Taiyo (Class: Student) *Azusa Nakano (Class: Guitarist Student) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Class: Brawler) Enemies *Blackshroom Archer (x3) *Blackshroom Fighter (x6) *Lord Diesel (Boss) Chapter 3: Dream Seal - A Fujiwara's wish to save a Dreemurr Info *Victory Requirement: Defeat all enemies! Characters Recruited *Fujiwara no Mokou (Class: Fire Brawler) Enemies *Blackshroom Archer (x5) *Blackshroom Swordfighter (x7) *Blackshroom Fighter (x4) Chapter 4: Fairies of the µ's Info *Victory Requirement: Defend Honoka, Kotori and Umi for 8 turns. *Note: All other units from previous chapters are removed upon starting the chapter, due to it taking in another place. Enemies *Princess Julie (Boss) *Blackshroom Fighter (x6, more 2 appear each 2 turns) *Blackshroom Archer (x4, more 2 appear each 4 turns) *Blackshroom Swordfighter (x6, more 2 appear each 2 turns) Characters Recruited *Luna Child (Class: Support Fairy) *Sunny Milk (Class: Solar Fairy) *Star Sapphire (Class: Water Fairy) *Honoka Kousaka (Class: Leader Idol) *Kotori Minami (Class: Defensive Idol) *Umi Sonoda (Class: Archer Idol) *Elijah Eubank (Class: Dragon Knight) Credits *Main Director: Igor the Mii Trivia *The Darkshroom kingdom is a parody of the non-ironic GoAnimate Fandom. Category:Video Games Category:RPG Games